


Shortbread

by nightfever



Series: Train of Thought [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfever/pseuds/nightfever
Summary: After years of patiently waiting for her soulmate to find her, a young woman decides to test fate and find him herself.





	1. Chapter 1

I couldn’t help but wonder if I was being impulsive and reckless. There was a chance she wouldn’t even see me or think I was lying, which I wouldn’t really blame her for thinking because of all people I could have gone to I chose her.

There wasn’t much point fretting seeing as I had arrived at my stop and had to focus on getting to the Avengers Tower in one piece. After a brief struggle with the barriers, I stepped onto the New York pavement with look of wonder but continued on finding my destination.

Pulling open a glass door, I pushed down the confusion as I searched for the receptionists desk, settling instead for the one of the security guards near the door. I asked for directions and thanked him for pointing me in the right direction. I tugged my skirt down as I made my way to the desk, running the lie through my mind again to make sure the phrasing was right,

“Hi, I have an eleven o’clock with Miss. Potts,” I smiled, proud that I hadn’t deviated from the script,

There were a few clicks of the keyboard and for a few moments I thought my heart had stilled in my chest “I’ll tell her you arrived. Could you take a seat for me, please.” I thanked the young woman and sat in the waiting area, facing the lift to keep an eye out for Miss. Potts. I felt guilty that I had lied and possibly taken Miss. Potts from her appointment.

Seconds felt like hours whilst I waited for the lift doors to open and for Miss. Potts to step out of them. I stood up to meet her so she wouldn’t go to her actual appointment,

“Miss. Potts,” I greeted, “I know I’m not your appointment but, uh, I need your help finding my soulmate since I know you’re acquaintances,” her brows rose and I flashed an embarrassed smile,

“And why would you come to me?” she asked,

“I don’t know how to contact the Avengers and I know since you’re in contact with Mr. Stark there’s a chance you can give my soulmate my information to contact me himself at the very least,” I explained, sounding more put together than I felt.

She looked at me for a few moments and told her assistant to cancel her eleven o’clock, gesturing me to follow her as she turned to return to the lift.

We stood in silence as we headed to one of the upper levels and I had some time to worry over whether I was being foolish by searching for him myself instead of leaving it to fate. I followed Miss. Potts to her office and took a seat, placing my bag near my feet.

“I can understand why you came to me, Miss -” she paused,

“Dunkin,” I supplied,   
“Miss. Dunkin, however we can’t get started until you tell me who your soulmate is,” Miss. Potts said,

I felt the embarrassment crawl up my skin as I realised I forgot to mention the person I was here for, “Oh, of course, silly me, I forgot to say. It’s James Barnes.”

Miss. Potts eyebrows rose as she processed the information,

“Is it possible for me to see your soulmark?” she inquired and I hesitated,

“It’s a little, uh, high up on me leg,” I replied, brushing my fingers along the hem of my skirt, shifting to stand up, “Do you want to see it in here or would you rather -” I paused, waiting for Miss. Potts reply,

“I think we’re good for now. Just a moment,” she stood up and left me to my thoughts, which wandered to how long it would take for me to finally meet my soulmate. A few days, maybe, although it could take up to a week I assumed.

Drumming my fingers just above the hemline of my skirt, I wished I had a nice cup of tea to distract from my nerves.

“Miss. Dunkin,” I stood and turned to Miss. Potts, “We have a plane waiting to take us to the Avengers compound,”

“Oh, that’s lovely. Thank you Miss. Potts; I really appreciate all that you’ve done for me,”

“I’m just doing my job,” she said, waving me off, “Can I just ask what hotel you’re staying at to collect your luggage?”

“That isn’t necessary, Miss. Potts, I assure you,” I protested, stepping inside the lift,

“Miss. Dunkin, we’re travelling upstate; there’s a chance you won’t return to Manhattan until you’re due to leave,” she advised.   
“I see, thank you, Miss. Potts -”

“Please, just call me Pepper,” she insisted,

“ _ Thank you _ , _ Pepper _ ,” I smiled, “You’re a star.” I had to blink away the tears that started to gather in my eyes because I almost couldn’t wrap my head around how she was being so helpful seeing as she had met me some twenty minutes ago.


	2. Chapter 2

I hadn’t expected Pepper to come with me for the flight, seeing as she had corperation to run but I didn’t complain as it would mean a familiar face once we landed. We talked during the flight, starting out as polite business conversation and eating with laughing over wine.

Feeling the swell of nerves, I stepped off the jet and followed Pepper inside through a large hall that felt mildly intimidating to a more personal lounge and bar. Taking a seat on the large sofa, I crossed and uncrossed my ankles as I waited for Pepper to return.

“Rosalind?” a voice tested and I turned to answer, my breath almost catching in my throat as I met the eyes that not even fantasies could conjure.

“James Barnes, I assume,” I smiled, my voice cracking slightly with nerves, “It’s nice to finally meet you.” Swiping the heel of my palm over my forehead, I waited for him to move then gestured for him to sit once he didn’t. I sat and crossed my ankles, waiting for him to speak,

“Rosalind, you seem like a great woman but I don’t think I’m the guy -” I cut him off before he could finish his sentence,

“Then why would you be me soulmate? I know what you’ve done as the Winter Soldier and from me understanding they weren’t done by James Barnes. Yes, you may be the person who did those things but that doesn’t mean _you_ did them,” his eyebrows rose briefly and I saw him getting ready to object, “You deserve happiness - even if you don’t think you do. Now, not to seem rude but I haven’t eaten all day so if you wouldn’t mind -” I blushed, following his lead as he took me to the kitchen.

“I don’t think we get delivery out here or have anything decent to eat so I’ll just make you something,” James explained,

“Oh, that isn’t necessary,” I apologised with an embarrassed laugh, “Just point me to the kettle,”

“We don’t have one of those,” James said as he grabbed things out of the fridge then laughed, assumingly at the horrified face I had pulled,

“ _What_? How do you make your tea?” I marvelled,

“In the microwave,” he answered and I couldn’t help but let out an anguished wail and flopped onto the counter. “Yeah, I know. When I got back from Romania, I was looking forward to putting the kettle on and making myself some tea but apparently while I was gone America forgot about kettles,”

“Your cereals won’t make up for this,” I sighed, peeling the carrots he had placed on the counter. “And where do I get Girl Scout cookies?”

“We actually have a lot - Sam and Clint stocked up a little while ago. Where are you staying?” James asked, lowering the heat on the sauce,

“I think I’m staying here, actually. Pepper had me things brought here so I’ll just assume this is where I’m meant to be,” I answered, sliding into a stool at the breakfast bar as James leaned against the counter.

“How long are you here?” James questioned, folding his arms across his chest,

“Two weeks - thought it would take awhile to find you so I was planning on doing touristy things. I was _really_ looking forward to going to Dunkin Donuts,” I said, staring wistfully out of the large window,

“ _Dunkin Donuts_?” he echoed with a smile, turning to tend to the simmering bolognese,

“I’ve heard good things,” I shrugged, “That I don’t know any New York exclusive places,”

“I don’t know any myself but I think we could find a few,” James chuckled and I decided that however long our time together, I would do my best to make him laugh.


End file.
